gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Vicioso01
Imágenes -- 22:54 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Otra vez :Hey, has caso al mensaje anterior: PONELE LICENCIA y no pongas tu nombre de usuario en las imágenes que abajo del archivo dice su autor. -- 22:18 9 ene 2012 (UTC) :Disculpa, estaba leyendo acerca de las licensias ya que en otras wikis no me lo habian pedido serias tan amable de hacer un breve introduccion a como poner la licensia :Gracias por recordarme mi error estaba apunto de subir otra imagen. : 22:22 9 ene 2012 (UTC) ::ok, aunque en el primer mensaje te dije que las imágenes las tienes que subir por Especial:SubirArchivo, luego lees las normas, seleccionas el archivo que quieres subir y más abajo dice "Licencia:" y dice "Ninguna seleccionada" presionas allí y selecciona la que correspondo (casi siempre es FUCaptura, que dice "Captura de pantalla de un juego, programa, página WEB, etc." y luego le das a "Subir un archivo". -- 22:39 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Nombre descriptivo Hola nuevamente, por favor, antes de subir un archivo al wiki, renombralo en tu ordenador y colocale un nombre descriptivo. Por ejemplo: es una imagen de la misión "Desafío del barco trucado", le pones Barco trucado.png o algo así, el archivo que subiste del 100% de GTA IV tiene de nombre "0013590a0a2f0b8c3501f8512622f399.png", lo que lo hace difícil de encontrar, en vez de ese titulo podría tener de nombre "100%GTAIV.png". Ésta vez lo renombrare pero la próxima lamentablemente lo borrare~, saludos. -- 17:05 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Misión lol Todos cometemos errores, pero hay algunos que son de lógica. De todas formas, antes de grabar échale un vistacillo a la verisón final antes de grabar. Previsualizar también puede ayudarte para comprobar si consideras apta tu futura edición para ser grabada. Atte. --Sonny Crockett 20:59 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Imágenes destacadas Hola. Venía para explicarte que cuado nomines una imagen a destacada, debe tener requerimientos como: *La imagen debe tener licencia correspondiente. *Debe tener un uso en el artículo correspondiente a la imagen. *Debe ser captura de pantalla, desde el juego, porue algunos las sacan de los vídeos de YouTube. *De buena calidad y debe tener un uso informátivo o enciclopédico. Cualquier duda, contáctame en mi discusión.-- 19:43 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Si,creo que cumple con todos los requisitos en cuanto a informativo o enciclopedico no agregue mucho en la descripción de la imagen original pero es bastante representativa por lo que si se le da uso enciclopedico. 19:51 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Pero la calidad no es tan buena. En la primera imagen, es horrible, parece que la hubieras sacado con la camara de fotos del SA; mientras que en la del GTA IV, es un poco mejor, pero algo borrosa.-- 19:54 16 ene 2012 (UTC) cual primera imagen? bueno la del GTA IV es algo borrosa por que Francis McReary se estaba moviendo y lo tome de forma sorprendente cuando se detuvo una fracción de segundo tome la verdad varias fotos como 7 de esta misión quería algo representativo y ojala sin diálogos y lo conseguí por casualidad ya estaba por dejar una no tan buena donde salían los diálogos y salia bastante mas borrosa. 20:00 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Firma Te recomiendo que uses algo para tu firma, ya que en tus preferencias aparece la sustitución de la misma por un plantilla, que obviamente no has creado todavía en este wiki, por lo que simplemente aparece el código. A mi me da igual, pero por ejemplo en PID has firmado así y habían dado tu propuesta como inválida. 16:05 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Consejo :Hola, veo que te encuentras creando diálogos del GTA 2, muy bien! aunque como consejo te diría que no le coloques la categoría de "misiones de Grand Theft Auto 2" ya que eso es solamente para las misiones, saludos-- 23:45 1 feb 2012 (UTC) :Gracias por el apoyo y en especial por el consejo,de ahora en adelante colocare solo Dialogos de Grand Theft Auto 2 como categoria, tal vez en un tiempo mas pueda ponerle algo mas de color subiendo imagenes. : 01:07 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Diálogos Hola vicioso, por favor cuando haces diálogos toma estos consejos para que queden mejor: #Añade categorías: "Categoría:Diálogos de Grand Theft Auto 2". #NO pongas enlaces repetitivos: con uno de cada artículo nombrado en el artículo creado alcanza. #No separes los diálogos del mismo personaje si son seguidos: (Así no): Trey Welsh:Los guardias Piraos parecen nerviosos. Cuidado que no te vean Trey Welsh:Gecko, este es el plan. Lleva el Dementia a la Tienda de Bombas y cárgalo. Luego devuélvelo al garaje de los Piraos y vuelalos en mil pedazos. (Así si): *'Trey Welsh': Los guardias Piraos parecen nerviosos. Cuidado que no te vean. Gecko, este es el plan. Lleva el Dementia a la Tienda de Bombas y cárgalo. Luego devuélvelo al garaje de los Piraos y vuelalos en mil pedazos. Muchas gracias tomare tus consejos aunque señor misterioso creo que no firmo xD 17:46 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Bastante bien, encontre algunos errores. Como que no tenía introducción y la categoría estaba mal puesta: "Categoría:Categoría:Diálogos de Grand Theft Auto 2". Diferencia. -- 00:46 4 feb 2012 (UTC) :Hola de nuevo, creó que tengo que explicarte algunos detalles de los diálogos: *En primer lugar no olvides ponerle la categoría que corresponde. *Segundo, si pones la plantilla iconos ponla así: y no así porque el DD le pone el icono de diálogo destacado, que se usa para indicar que tal diálogo lo es. Para eso debe ser elegido por la comunidad en el PDD, saludos. -- 01:44 15 feb 2012 (UTC) iba a arreglar eso es que guarde la pagina por que la luz se me cortaba no se que ha sucedido con los cables de electricidad y de repente se fue el voltaje y apenas se alumbraba las ampolletas y guarde la pagina como estaba, estaba arreglando la plantilla y copie una parte del dialogo que ya lo tenia listo,ya estoy informado acerca de eso. Saludos 01:02 19 feb 2012 (UTC) :Saludos lo tomare en cuanta de ahora en adelante, muchas gracias por el consejo :) 00:47 23 mar 2012 (UTC) :Bueno a mí no me acomoda el chat. Mejor dejemos el tema así, solo no pongas demasiadas imágenes, únicamente de las partes más importantes de la misión. Saludos --JuanGTA 01:43 23 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿Historia conjunta? Perdona, venía a preguntar si esta historia es una coproducción entre Giovyjohnson, Carljason44 y tú. Sólo pregunto por que es poco habitual que más d euna persona trabaje en la misma historia, para evitar malentendidos posteriores. Un saludo. --Sonny Crockett 21:21 25 feb 2012 (UTC) si, es una historia conjunta ya sabemos que es poco usual pero bueno Hola! sobre las imágenes :Hola Vicioso01, vengo a decirte que cuando pongas nuevas imágenes en los artículos no es necesario que coloques demasiadas, con 3 o un máximo de 6 en la sección de la galería es mas que suficiente, no es necesario que subas las imágenes en detalle por detalle ya que convertirás el artículo en una especia película fotográfica, solo trata de colocar las partes mas importantes de dicha misión, saludos-- 17:39 23 mar 2012 (UTC) :Si, Juan me lo ha comentado estoy intentando poner las principales o los dialogos que indica lo que sucede en la mision en anteriores misiones habia puesto muchas imagenes ahora he estado regulandome perdon si fue por el dialogo del chico habian 2 imagenes de aquella conversacion que no eran del todo necesarias. :Saludos 17:45 23 mar 2012 (UTC) :Pero aún así siguen siendo muchas. Mejor no pongas imágenes relacionadas con diágolos, ya que la frase u oración más importante está al principio del artículo, si no está busca la línea que más te impactó o te gustó y ponla, como en Vertical Bird: :Las imágenes pueden ser como durante la persecución o eliminando al objetivo pero, Claude conduciendo hacia el objetivo, hacia empezar la misión o todos los diálogos son casi innútiles. La misión debe quedar como End of the Line con las partes más importantes de la misión no como la misión Carabina. Debe ser una por persecución, una por momento clave importante y una por estar apunto de alcanzar el objetivo final. --JuanGTA 18:00 23 mar 2012 (UTC)